


Skinnydipping

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for a prompt over at LJ, on inell’s journal New Year’s Eve.  The prompt, obviously enough, was ‘skinnydipping’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinnydipping

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd comment fic.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and universe belong to Roddenberry, and probably Paramount. I am only borrowing the characters and universe so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort.

Jim smiled over his shoulder at McCoy. “Quit grumbling, Bones. It’s not much farther.”

“Dammit, Jim! Where the hell are you taking us? I thought when you said a picnic, you meant the beach, not the jungle!” Another mosquito buzzed by the doctor’s ear and he flailed his arms to wave it off.

“Just ignore them. You’re wearing repellent.”

“Tell _them_ that! They’re hovering… just waiting to sink their fangs in me!”

Jim had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. McCoy might proclaim to be nothing but a country doctor, but he was a city boy at heart. Jim had been surprised by the sheer amount and variety of colorful phrases Bones used to describe his distaste for tromping through the forest.

Jim broke through the trees and stopped. “We’re here.”

McCoy was too busy flailing at gnats to appreciate the view.

Jim reached up and grabbed Bones’ hands, pulling them down and turning their faces to see over the hill they had crested. Below them was a perfectly placid lake, its surface mirroring the still snow-capped mountains in the distance. The water was a deep blue, almost violet with a pebbled beach stretching before them.

McCoy blinked. “It’s beautiful.”

Jim turned to look at Bones, delighting in the soft smile on his lover’s face. “Wanna go for a swim?”

“Gods, yes! That was a longer hike than you led me to believe.” He started following Jim down the incline, suddenly stopping halfway down. “Jim, I didn’t bring swim trunks.”

Jim had dropped his pack and was quickly stripping off his clothes. “Swim trunks? Bones, you don’t wear swim trunks for swimming in an isolated mountain lake.”

He finished taking off his boots and pants and stood there in his boxers, hands on his hips, eyes sparkling. “Do you mean to tell me that my simple country doctor has never been skinny dipping?” Jim laughed out loud at the bright flush creeping up Bones’ cheeks.

“Dammit, kid!” McCoy threw down his pack and hastily began to disrobe, grumbling and cursing the entire time.

Jim stood and watched as McCoy undressed, his eyes darkening as the expanse of freckled skin was exposed. He stripped off his own boxers and called out, “Last one in’s a rotten egg!” as he raced down the beach and did a perfect dive into the water.

“Don’t you dare dive into that! Jim! Wait!” McCoy shouted, tossing his boxers and running after Jim. “You stupid ass! You could break your neck!”

When the water was up to his knees McCoy was shouting, peering into the dark water, and taking tentative steps forward. “Jim! Damnit, kid!”

Suddenly something cold and wet gripped Bones’ ankle and pulled him under. He flailed expecting to hit the bottom of the lake, but instead he found himself in over his head as he kicked upward.

Jim’s laughing face met his when he broke the surface. “You asshole!” He splashed water at Jim who was laughing loudly.

“Oh, Bones! You should see your face!”

“You infant!” McCoy shouted, before leaping and tackling Jim, dragging him under. They wrestled and squirmed in the water until finally McCoy had Jim in a head lock.

“I give! I give!” Jim surrendered. “Damn, Bones. I had no idea you could swim like that.”

McCoy was rather enjoying the feeling of Jim’s butt wriggling against him and he didn’t let go. Instead he whispered, “Water polo team,” and thrust his hips forward.

Jim groaned. He turned his face to stare at McCoy. “Had enough swimming, Bones?”

“Yeah. I think you owe me for scaring the crap out of me like that. How you going to make it up to me?”

McCoy’s voice had dropped an octave and took on that deep sexy growl that felled Jim. He swallowed. “Don’t suppose you want chicken salad?” he smirked.

“Nope.” McCoy hadn’t let go of Jim who had gone pliant in his arms. He leaned forward and languidly licked Jim’s lips. “But I have an idea of how you can put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Jim swallowed and nodded, his voice gone.

They stumbled out of the water, their entwined lips and limbs making it difficult to make it to their towels. Once there, Jim dropped to his knees and licked McCoy’s cock. He was impatient and didn’t want to bother with foreplay. A powerful Bones wrestling him into submission had been too much to resist.

McCoy groaned as he was engulfed. He widened his stance and threw his head back, gasping as Jim’s too clever tongue worked him. “Jim,” he moaned. “Too good! Not gonna last.”

Jim sucked harder and smiled around the hard length, his eyes crinkling up at Bones. He hummed as long fingers threaded through his wet hair.

Jim’s humming sent McCoy over the edge and his whole body tightened before he came with a harsh shout, scaring some birds from the trees.

Jim laughed and rolled to his back, his blue eyes as bright as the cloudless sky as he licked his lips. McCoy pounced on him and kissed him fiercely, his hand sliding and gripping Jim’s arousal.

He was already close and Bones’ mouth and hand easily brought him to climax before their bodies were completely dry.

McCoy laid back and Jim rested his head on his chest. Jim’s eyes drifted closed as Bones carded his hand through Jim’s hair. “Thanks, kid. This was just what the doctor ordered.”

Jim opened his eyes and smiled at Bones before kissing him tenderly. “Glad to see you smile again, Bones.”

“Love you, you insufferable brat.”


End file.
